A Certain Point Of View
by mkac2001
Summary: please read and review i hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I IN NO WAY OWN ANYTHING THAT J.K.ROWLING HAS GIVEN TO THE WORLD. MY CHARACTERS HOWEVER ARE (INSERT YODA VOICE) MINE.

'MY P.O.V.' Peace. Tranquility. I look back upon all that has happened. The past. The present. Vision of friends and family. Some still here to help influence my life, others gone upon the next great adventure. I look upon my apprentice and smile. He looks so much like his father and yet acts likes his mother. My mind drifts back to that fateful night when I first met his father.

I had just been discharged from the army. As I traveled I reminisced about the past 6 years of honorable service I had just completed. I had taken a cab from the airport to my families' home. After the taxi had left I noticed something amiss…..

"why is the front door open?" he said. After 6 years in the army he put his bags down and silently made his way inside. As he moved into the house he saw a body on the floor. He moved toward it in a crouch and examined it. It was his aunt. He checked for a pulse. There was none. He looked up as he heard laughter at the rear of the house. As he moved through the kitchen towards the laughter, he picked up 2 sharp knives and continued his silent stalking. He heard voices, they were clearer now. He looked around the corner and saw something out of his nightmares. There were 6 of them and they were standing around his parents and siblings in a semi-circle. His anger soared as they tortured his sister. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his lucky coin. He throws the large coin into the living room and hears a small crash as it breaks a vase. The leader looks up and in a drawling voice orders two of his company to investigate the crash.

"Go see what that was." He orders two lumbering forms. He hid himself as these two lumbering idiots moved into the living room. As the two morons searched the room he struck.

Out of nowhere a body flew at the two. Before the first could even raise the stick in his hand a foot connected to his face spinning him around and out of the fight. He ducked a ball of light that came out of the second fellows stick and punched him in the chest stunning him. As the masked man looked up a flash of silver had caught his eye and then he began to choke on a coppery tasting fluid. The first masked man had woken up just with enough time to see the man use a knife to slit his friends' throat. As the first man rose he began to flick his stick towards his attacker. His curse died on his lips as something thudded into him. He looked down and saw the handle of a knife sticking out of his chest. The masked man dropped to the floor in surprise. The man walked over and removed the knife from his chest and without stopping slit his throat.

He looked down at what he had done and then moved back to the kitchen. His thoughts brought him back to his army training and he silently thanked god for them. Of course by now his presence was discovered. The 4 remaining masked intruders turned and pointed their sticks at him.

"Don't move muggle" the leader drawled.

"Let my family go and I won't kill you." He spoke. It was erie to hear. The masked figures looked to the man and wondered why he didn't show any fear.

"McNair, Jonas take care of this insolent muggle!" the leader shouted.

He backed up until he was again in the living room. The two masked men stopped when they saw the sight of their comrades dead bodies. They then continued to stalk the man in the living room. As he backed up into a defensive posture he swore that he heard a gruff voice talk to him.

"Don't worry boy, we got your back." it stated. He turned his attention back to the two masked men.

"Come on boys don't make me wait all day." He said. His taunt worked as the two men through themselves at him. Within mere seconds he had disarmed the two men and was about to kill them too when an explosion and a flash of light hit him at the same time. Darkness claimed him and he knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I IN NO WAY OWN ANYTHING THAT J.K.ROWLING HAS GIVEN TO THE WORLD. MY CHARACTERS HOWEVER ARE (INSERT YODA VOICE) MINE.

"What the hell hit me" he muttered as he came out of the darkness.

"Ah, well that was a stunning and explosion hex" someone answered, " now just lay back and I'll send for the headmaster."

He looked around at his surrounding and saw what he thought was a very nice hospital room. The walls where bleach white and the windows all clean and let the brilliant sunshine into the room. As he tried to sit up an elderly nurse tutted and tried to put him back into the bed.

"Now, now young man I won't have you aggravating your wounds until I've got you properly healed." The matron said. As she walked off he could hear her muttering about young people and not listening. She returned with a glass of some foul smelling liquid

"Now drink this down, it will help heal all those cuts that you received in the battle." She ordered.

He looked at the 'stuff' and looked at her with a look that stated "in your dreams lady!" Of course the return look stated perfectly well that if she had to force the 'gunk' down his throat she would have no problems doing so. 'well' he decided 'if their going to poison me might as well get it over with' and he drank the 'gunk'.

"That tasted like an old shoe with wet gym socks in it! What the hell was that?" he yelled as he glared at the matron.

"That was a pain relieving potion mixed with a restorative potion. Mr.?" she answered.

"Oh, sorry, Matthew Jameson, and you are?" he asked.

"I am Poppy Pomfry, I am the school nurse here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She said.

"Hase what from witch for and where fy?" Matt asked.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Said an elderly man that kind of looked like Merlin.

"Pardon me for saying this sir, but that is the longest beard I have ever seen. And I hope you're not the school cook." Matt replies.

The old man chuckles, tacks out a stick, waves it around and all of a sudden a very nice arm chair appears out of thin air. "No, no I'm not the cook. My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the Headmaster here at Hogwarts."

"Well? Very nice to meet you Mr. Dumbledore, or is it professor, or headmaster, or…I'm confused. Wait, magic is real?" said Matt cocking his head to the side.

"yes Matthew, magic is real." He answered.

"How do you know my name?" Matt asked.

Albus looks at him and asweres, "Well Matthew, after you were knocked unconcsience we brought you back here to heal you and we looked into your past because we were very confused."

"And why were you confused?" asked Matt.

"We were confused because you never showed up on our magic detectors before." Says Dumbledore.

"What do you mean before?" asks Matt.

Dumbledore explains to Matt about the magical world. He explains to him about magic schools, the subjects, and testing. He also explains how when magical children are born, their names are written in a book at Hogwarts. What shocked him was the fact that when Matt's name appeared his birth date was for July 1976, as it is the year 2000. Matt being a very shocked that he was now going to attend a magic school and came up with a obvious question.

"What does that mean?" Matt asked.

"You're a wizard Matthew. And judging by your magic, a very powerful one."Albus stated.

After hearing this, Matthew started rubbing his brow and moved to the bridge of his nose making growling noises. He looked to the headmaster of the school, who nodded his head as if to confirm all that he just told Matt.

"Well, OK, I guess…well enough about this. How did I get, where IS here, and what happened last night?" questioned Matt.

"You are currently on the hospital wing of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Located in the mountains of northern Scotland." "SCOTLAND?" Matt yelled.

"SCOTLAND! How did I get from New York to Scotland?" asked Matt.

"Well, Matthew you and your family were attacked by death eaters." Matt looked to interrupt, but Dumbledore continued asking to keep all questions until he was finished.

"You were injured during the fight, which we still have questions about, and we brought you back here for safety. Unfortunately, it is my sad duty to inform you that we couldn't save your family. I am very sorry." Dumbledore looked down as he ended the story.

"They're dead?" matt asked a tear falling down his cheek. "Did they suffer when they died?" he asked.

"No, no they didn't." Dumbledore stated. Matthew nodded his head and took all that the aged wizard had said.

"Then I guess that I have no one now. When do I start training, learning, whatever?" matt asked.

Albus was shocked when he heard this question. As he looked the young man over he saw a determination in him that reminded the headmaster of himself when he was fighting Grindenwald all those years ago.

"We'll get to that in a minute. But first-" Albus was interrupted by a gruff voice, some clunking of some wood, and the opening of the hospital wings doors.

"I heard that the young man was up and about Albus." The man said.

He was an odd sort of looking man with a bowler hat that covered a big eye, part of his nose was missing and so was most of his leg which was replaced by a peg leg. He leaned down over Matt and said in a gruff voice, "He doesn't look so bad."

"Alestor Moody, I would like you to meet Matthew Jameson." Albus introduced.

"Nice to meet ya. You did a first rate job on those death eaters. Nott and Avery won't be botherin' anybody again." Moody said.

"So that's what their names were." Matt said. "Wait, you were there that night. That was your voice I heard!" Matt exclaimed.

"That's right, we had to wait for authorization to defend your family. We didn't know that there were two other death eaters in the back." Moody reported.

"We were just going to start talking about that Alestor." Albus said.

"I kind of did want a couple of answers from that night. Gotta finish up some reports for the department." Said Moody.

Albus explained to Matt all about the Ministry of Magic, their departments, and that Moody was a member of the Aurors, who are sort of like muggle police men. They needed to know what had happened that night from when Matthew came on the scene, Matthews background, and his actions.

Matthew told them everything he knew from that night. When asked about his background, Matthew had told them he had just finished 6 years in the U.S. Army working in the Airborne infantry. As he told them about himself, Moody began to realize several things. 'One, the death eaters never knew he was there until he has killed Avery and Nott. Two, he had specialized training in muggle military weapons and tactics. Three, he killed two wizards without a wand. Four and the most important, HE WASN'T A WIZARD UNTIL AFTER THAT NIGHT.' As Moody went through this in his head, his first thought was 'The Department of Mysteries was going to have a field day with this.'

As Albus listened to this, he decided to look up Matthew's family background and see why all of a sudden, after being hit with two spells, he was a wizard. In the meantime, Madame Pomfry had returned and started to shoo the two men off just so she could get a look at her patient.

"Madame Pomfrey, not to be rude, how much longer am I stuck here?" asked Matt.

Madame Pomfrey tutted, "Well you seem perfectly healthy now, just try not to overdue the use of magic, or you'll be right back in here." She answered. Matthew was about to get up, when he turned red and looked to the matron and said sheepishly, "You don't happen to have any clothes do you?" Albus Dumbledore looked to Matthew and said, "Dobby will bring you a fresh set of clothing." Matthew looked at the two and asked, "Who or what is a Dobby?" Just as Matt asked this question, a small, grey creature with pointy ears and a long nose stumbled into the hospital wing carrying some clothing. Matthew shouted asking what the creature was and Albus told him all about house elves. Matthew shook his head and realized that he didn't know that much about the wizarding world.

After Matthew had gotten changed, he followed Headmaster Dumbledore and Alastor Moody through the school to the headmasters office. While in his office, Albus explained that Moody would take him to Diagon Ally to get his supplies, his wand, and anything Matt deemed necessary. He also explained about Floo, Apparation, and broom travel. When the question of money came up, Dumbledore reported that Matt's family finances had been transferred to the wizarding bank Gringotts. Dumbledore suggested that Matthew wait until after lunch to go to Diagon Ally and to join him and eat with the rest of the school.

With all that straightened out, Albus lead Matthew and Moody down to the Great Hall. By the time they got down there, the hall was filled with students laughing, talking, and carrying on. That unfortunately stopped when the headmaster walked into the hall with his two guests. Alastor and Matt sat down in between a brown haired man in tattered robes and a huge mountain of a man with a fuzzy beard and huge over coat that Matt could have sworn clucked as he moved the coat. All of the students were staring at Matt in wonder. Albus stood up to make a brief announcement.

"Students, I know normally I don't announce anything at lunch, but I would like to introduce our guest for the time being. Of course everyone knows Alastor Moody and sitting in between Professors Lupin and Hagrid is Matthew Jameson. Please treat them with the up most respect that Hogwarts guests deserve.

All throughout lunch, the students, and even some of the professors, either stared, glanced, or glared at Matt wondering why he was here. Matt however was talking to both Professors Lupin and Hagrid. Lupin turned to Matt.

"How are you feeling today Matthew?"

"Well, I'm feeling better, but things are still…a hell, I feel like I'm over the rainbow!" Matt exclaimed.

"I know how you feel about how I first found out about the wizarding world too." Lupin laughed.

(Sorry, typing Hagrid's speech is just too hard. I tried it, but I had to keep erasing everything.)

"So are you going to be studying magic here?" asked Hagrid.

Matt replied to both professors' questions saying that he would definitely be studying here just as soon as he got some supplies. In fact he is going to Diagon Ally right after lunch with Moody. When questioned about his sorting, Matthew said he hadn't been sorted yet. The professors gave him a quick run down of the school history, the houses, the point system, and the subjects. Both professors recommended Hogwarts, A History to get a better feel for the school. Matthew asked if there were any physical fitness programs at the school. Both professors looked at him in question. Matt immediately thought, 'Well that answers that, maybe I can start my own.' As lunch wore on, he met most of the other professors. He, Lupin, Hagrid, and Moody seemed to hit it off right away. Snape hated him from the first and McGongall wasn't too sure when he heard about his background. Flitwick asked him about muggle dueling styles and Sprout asked if their was anything he needed after his loss. With the end of lunch, Matthew and Moody went up to Dumbledore's office and used the Floo to go to Diagon Ally.


End file.
